Blooming Petals
by thornberriess
Summary: Claire terbangun dengan sebuket bunga dalam dekapannya. Aromanya wangi, tangkainya hijau tegak tidak berduri. Semua bunganya punya dua daun di sisi mahkota, dan mereka ... masih menguncup dengan kelopak yang disepuh warna cinta. [HM FoMT; Gray/Claire]


Claire terbangun dengan sebuket bunga dalam dekapannya.

Aromanya wangi, tangkainya hijau tegak tidak berduri. Semua bunganya punya dua daun di sisi mahkota, dan mereka ... _masih menguncup_ dengan kelopak yang disepuh warna cinta.

Claire mencoba mengingat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan bunga-bunga di genggamannya. Saat itu, memorinya memutar waktu. Claire ingat, seseorang dalam mimpinya berkata; bunga-bunga ini adalah bunga kebahagiaan.

Claire tidak begitu paham dengan maksud 'bunga kebahagiaan' yang dikatakan orang itu, dan maka dari itu, ia mencoba memetiknya satu.

Iris safir Claire melebar ketika melihat bunga kuncup yang baru dipetik itu tiba-tiba mekar dan bersinar. Namun tak lama kemudian, bunga itu menghilang menjadi kilau-kilau cahaya yang menghambur bersama udara. Mata Claire menyipit lagi, ia menatap tangan kanannya yang kini kosong, kemudian melihat ke tangan kirinya, yang menggenggam buket bunga, yang jumlahnya kembali ke sedia kala; 20 tangkai.

Claire mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah memetik bunga itu. Ia meraba wajahnya; tidak berubah. Meraba kepala dan rambut pirang panjangnya; tidak berubah. Meraba kaki dan tangan yang terluka karena jatuh di kolam dekat air terjun Dewi Panen; tidak berubah, masih tetap sakit dan berbekas.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin memang mimpinya saja. Mungkin bunga itu cuma bunga biasa yang ditanam petani seperti dirinya (yang muncul secara tiba-tiba). "Bunga kebahagiaan ya—" ia menggumam.

"Permisi." Setelahnya, Claire mengerjap kaget. Suara itu, tidak salah lagi; suara Inspektur Harris. "Permisi Claire, aku bawa surat."

"Oh iya, sebentaaaaar."

Claire bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan diri sebisanya, lalu menemui tamunya. Pintu pun dibuka dengan diiringi suara debam yang keras. "_Oppsss_. Maaf lama Inspektur, saya baru bangun, hehe."

"Wah, efek panen raya kemarin ya? Mantap. Saya dapat wortel sama kentangnya Claire dari Mayor. Makasih, ya."

"Sippp. Syukur deh kalau Inspektur suka."

"Suka, lah. Gratis~" Lalu keduanya tertawa. "Oh ini, temanmu kasih ini tadi," Inspektur menyerahkan surat dengan perangko tomat itu pada Claire. "Sepertinya buru-buru, jadi dia langsung pergi."

"Makasih, Inspektur. Semangat kerjanya ya! Minta naik gaji sama Mayor, kan sekalian gantiin Pak Pos ngantar surat."

"Haha. Gampang~ Duluan ya!"

Claire membalas lambaian tangan Inspektur yang pamit kembali bertugas. Begitu punggung Inspektur tak terlihat lagi, ia kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Ditatapnya surat itu lamat-lamat. Perasaannya terasa aneh. Entah kenapa ... ia merasa bahagia. Rasanya seperti ... berbunga-bunga. Claire mengenal tulisan ini.

Iya, tidak salah lagi.

Amplop tomat ini ... Huruf-huruf gendut ini ...

**[Claire, aku minta maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf, karena sudah membuat kuda Claire terluka. Aku ingin menemui Claire tapi belum berani karena aku yakin Claire masih marah. Tapi lain kali, aku akan benar-benar menemui Claire langsung untuk minta maaf. Kuharap, kita masih bersahabat. Maafkan aku ya, Claire.**

**love,**

**Rachel.]**

Tulisan Rachel!

Claire hampir menangis setelah membacanya.

Sepuluh tahun mereka bersahabat, ikatan itu hampir saja putus karena kecerobohan masing-masing. Rachel dengan egonya dan Claire dengan kebodohannya. Claire baru saja akan meminta maaf duluan jika Rachel tidak menghubunginya minggu ini. Tapi realita berkata lain, Rachel yang egois itu, minta maaf lebih dulu. Dan ikatan persahabatan yang dirajut bertahun-tahun lamanya, kini semakin mengikat ... menjadi semakin kuat.

_Apa ini karena keajaiban bunga itu_?

Claire berlari ke kamarnya. Keduapuluh bunga merah jambu itu masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

Claire menghitung ulang, satu dua tiga, ia ambil limabelas tangkai. Claire masukkan kelimabelasnya ke dalam keranjang lalu ia tutupi dengan selembar kain berwana putih polos.

"Aku harus memberikan ini pada _mereka_."

~X~

Claire berkeliling desa. Ia berikan satu tangkai untuk May yang menangis. Lalu ia berikan lagi pada Tante Anna yang potnya hancur tertabrak kucing, lalu pada Paman Jeff yang tepung rotinya hilang, lalu pada Bibi Lilia yang sedang sakit parah, pada Nenek Ellen yang tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki-kakinya, pada Kakek Barley, pada Rick, pada Pastor, bahkan pada kurcaci kuning. Claire berikan bunga-bunga itu pada orang-orang yang sedang bersedih.

Namun berbeda dengan saat Claire menggunakan bunga itu untuk dirinya sendiri, bunga-bunga yang sudah diberikan pada orang lain, tidak muncul lagi. Limabelas tangkai bunga kebahagiaan milik Claire kini tinggal dua.

Claire berikan satu untuk Ann yang tengah memperingati tahun kedua hari kematian ibunya.

Dan satu terakhir ... Claire berikan pada cinta pertamanya.

~X~

Claire memberikan setangkai pada Gray, tapi Gray menepisnya hingga bunga itu jatuh ke tanah. "Buat apa? Kau memberiku 1000 bunga pun kakek tidak akan menerimaku."

Gray kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon oak. Claire meringis melihat dahi Gray kini berdarah-darah.

Claire menelan ludah lalu memungut bunga itu lagi. "Terimalah! Tolong terima! Gray pantas bahagia."

Gray menoleh untuk sekedar menepisnya lagi. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Pirang!"

Claire memungutnya lagi. "Kali ini saja! Tolong! Ambillah! Ambil!"

Gray menepisnya lagi. Dan kali ini ia menginjaknya. Kelopak bunga itu hampir hancur di bawah telapak kaki Gray.

Claire mendorong Gray. Gadis itu memungut serpihan kelopak bunga yang berceceran di dekat tetesan-tetesan darah itu. "Ambillah!" katanya. "Tolong!" lalu ia meraih tangan Gray dan mengepalkan bunganya secara paksa. "Jangan dilepas! Biarkan dia bersinar dulu! Ini bunga kebahagiaan. J-jangan dilepas! Tolong!"

Gray mendecih.

Beberapa detik kemudian, iris biru Claire membola.

Kelopak bunganya layu ... perlahan mengering ... lalu mengitam.

"PUAS KAU! PUAS?"

"Gray harus bahagia."

"BAHKAN BUNGA INI MENGISYARATKAN KALAU AKU AKAN TERUS BERDUKA."

"Tapi Gray harus bahagia." ucapnya sambil terisak.

"ORANGTUAKU MATI CLAIRE. SEKARANG KAKEK TUA ITU MENYIKSAKU."

"G-Gray harus bahagia."

Seiring berakhirnya harapan itu, Claire mengambil langkah pertama. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Gray dan bunga kebahagiaan yang telah mengering. Claire langkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat agar cepat sampai rumah. Ia harus mengambil kelima bunga kebahagiaan itu lagi untuk Gray.

Sesampainya di rumah, Claire langsung meraih keranjangnya. Ada satu tangkai yang terjatuh dari keranjang namun tak ia pedulikan. Claire ambil keempat tangkai itu kemudian berlari lagi. Claire tutupi bunganya di dalam tudung yang ia kenakan agar kelopaknya tidak terbang terkena angin.

Saat Claire sampai, Gray hampir melompat dari tebing. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Tunggu! Terima bunga ini! Ambillah! Tolong ambillah!"

Gray tidak menoleh. Ujung sepatunya sudah di sisi tebing. Claire tidak berani mendekat. "Ambillah! Aku mohon, tolong ambillah!"

Merasa hampir putus asa, Claire akhirnya menarik jaket Gray hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh ke belakang. Claire cengkeram pergelangan tangan Gray lalu ia pindahkan keempat bunga itu ke telapak tangan laki-laki di depannya.

Claire menangis. Sama saja; semua bunga itu layu lagi.

"Tunggu di sini. Berjanjilah jangan melakukan hal bodoh sampai aku kembali. Kalau aku sampai menemukanmu mati konyol, kuracuni anjingmu sampai mati. Tunggu di sini!"

Claire berlari lagi untuk mengambil satu bunga yang tersisa.

Sesampainya di rumah, bunga yang jatuh dari keranjangnya menghilang. Claire panik. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah 'Gray harus bahagia'.

Claire kemudian berlari ke ladang bunga milik Karen, ia mengambil bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di ladang itu secara acak dengan harapan, ada salah satu bunga yang bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan. Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting Gray bahagia.

Kemudian gadis itu berlari dengan banyak bunga dalam dekapan. Namun sesampainya di tengah jalan, semua bunga itu layu lalu kembali menghitam.

Claire berlari lagi ke rumah Mary, ada bunga yang sangat Mary sayangi di dekat jendela. Claire yakin pasti Mary merawatnya penuh cinta. Tanpa izin, ia masuk ke halaman rumah Mary dan mengambilnya segera. Claire membawa bunga Mary ke tempat Gray, namun di tengah jalan, bunga itu layu juga.

Claire berputar, berlari lagi ke rumah Elli, ada bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekat pagar rumah Elli. Adik Elli, Stu, pernah menginjaknya karena kesal dengan Gray, tapi bunga itu masih tetap tumbuh dan tegak berdiri. Claire yakin bunga itu adalah bunga kuat yang tidak akan mudah layu.

Namun Claire salah, baru sesaat dipetik, bunga itu langsung layu dan menghitam.

Putus asa, Claire terus memetik bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di mana saja. Di halaman rumah teman-temannya, di Gereja, di rumah sesepuh desa, di pinggir jalan, di taman, di dekat tempat sampah, di penangkaran ayam, di atas teratai, di atas tanaman lain; tapi semua sia-sia. Semua layu dan menghitam tanpa sempat diberikan pada Gray.

Claire menangis. "Tolonglah ... Tolong ... Aku mohon. Gray harus bahagia. Aku mohon."

Claire terus berlari mencari bunga apa pun yang tumbuh di tempat yang ia pijaki. "Tolong. Aku mohon ... temanku Gray harus bahagia."

Kemudian Claire teringat bahwa ada satu tempat yang belum ia singgahi. Tempat itu ... rumah Gray sendiri.

~X~

Di rumah Gray yang seorang pandai besi, tidak ada bunga atau tanaman yang tumbuh. Halamannya yang sempit hanya dilapisi aspal dan dikelilingi tembok tinggi. Hiasannya hanya berupa bebatuan dan kayu jati yang diukir. Ada perkakas bertani yang berjajar di sekeliling rumah. Dan ada alat pembuat mayones dan pemintal benang yang dirakit dari logam-logam langka.

"Mau apa kau kemari."

"Kakek Saibara."

"Apa dia sudah mati? Anak itu ingin sekali bunuh diri. Dasar anak tidak berguna."

Claire menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia bersujud di kaki Saibara. "Tolong. Tolong berikan saya setangkai bunga. Cucu Anda harus bahagia."

"Tidak ada bunga yang tumbuh di sini. Pergi!"

"Saya tidak akan pergi sebelum Anda memberi saya bunga."

Sumpah serapah dan caci maki pun terlontar dari mulut Saibara, namun Claire mencoba menulikan diri. Tidak, ini tidak sakit. Claire pernah lebih sakit dari ini.

"Tolong ..." ia berbisik lirih, "tolong. Cucu Anda harus bahagia."

Saibara mendecih. Pria tua itu pergi setelah menginjak kepala Claire.

~X~

Claire pun kembali ke tempat Gray dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. "Tolong. Jangan mati. Aku mohon."

Gadis itu terjatuh di depan Gray. Ia lelah, putus asa, merasa tidak berguna. Sejuta pertanyaan terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya Claire ingin pingsan saja. Mungkin saja, _mungkin_, saat ia kembali terbangun, ada sebuket bunga dalam dekapannya. _Yang tidak layu dan menghitam ketika diberikan pada salah satu orang tersayangnya._

"Gray harus bahagia," gumamnya. Gray tidak bicara untuk menanggapi Claire. Ia hanya menatap sendu. Perasaannya bercampur antara takut, sedih, dan malu ketika melihat ternyata ada orang yang sudi berusaha sekeras ini untuknya, _untuk kebahagiaannya_. Tanpa disadari, tangan Gray bergerak untuk membelai helai pirang gadis itu.

Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengucap terima kasih. Maka biarlah gestur tangannya dan sentuhan lembutnya yang berbicara.

Saat melihat jemarinya sampai di ujung rambut, Gray melihat di tangannya ada gumpalan hijau kecil yang menempel. Mata Claire perlahan terbuka. "Lumut," ia berbisik. "A-aku rasa itu lumut dari sandal kakeknya Gray," kata Claire sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Kakek? Sandal kayu kakek, di kepalamu?"

"Gray."

"Jadi, kakekku tadi ..."

"Gray, akhirnya ada tanaman yang tidak layu saat kubawa ke sini."

"..."

"Syukurlah ... Syukurlah ... Syukurlah ..."

Gray mengepalkan tangannya. Dari celah jemarinya yang besar itu, seberkas sinar memancar begitu terang. Saat Gray membuka kepalannya, gumpalan lumut itu berubah, lalu tumbuh, tumbuh, dan tumbuh menjadi bunga merah jambu milik Claire.

Setangkai bunga kebahagiaan muncul di telapak tangan Gray.

... dan bunga itu mekar dengan kelopak-kelopak yang indah.

"Bunga itu tumbuh karena diberikan oleh orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, Gray."

Gray menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak mungkin kakek sialan itu—"

_tubuh Claire mulai bersinar_

**"Cinta ..."**

_perlahan menghilang_

**" ... bisa disampaikan ..."**

_lalu memudar_

**"... tanpa bicara."**

"..."

"Berjanjilah. Gray harus bahagia!"

~X~

Satu tahun kemudian, Claire terbangun dengan sebuket bunga dalam dekapannya.

Aromanya wangi, tangkainya hijau tegak tidak berduri. Semua bunganya punya dua daun di sisi mahkota. Dan mereka ... _sudah mekar_ dengan kelopak yang disepuh warna cinta.

"Bagus tidak bunga yang kubelikan?"

"Gray?"

"Cepat mandi! Kakek sudah menunggu di bawah pohon apel."

"Tapi ..."

"Nanti dia ngomel kalau tahu calon istri cucunya pemalas begini."

Claire tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan menyimpan buket bunga merah jambu itu di atas meja nakas.

Dalam obrolan hangatnya dengan Kakek Saibara dan Gray, Claire mengingat; semua kerja keras yang pernah ia lakukan dalam tidurnya, bukanlah mimpi biasa. Ia sangat yakin bunga kebahagiaan itu benar-benar ada. Mungkin itu bunga liar yang tumbuh di puncak gunung, atau mungkin kuncup-kuncup rumput di dekat selokan. Mungkin itu bunga kering di meja teh para kurcaci, mungkin juga bunga herbal yang dijual supermarket Paman Jeff. Claire tidak pernah tahu yang asli ada di mana, asalnya dari mana, dan tumbuh di mana. Yang ia tahu ... bunga yang mekar di hatinya, adalah laki-laki yang kini tengah berbicara.

"Claire, tehmu kecut banget, astagaaa ..."

"Iya dong, bikinnya juga sambil mikirin Gray."

.

.

.

[_Claire sangat menyukai bunga,_

_maka, kalau diberi banyak, Claire yakin akan serakah dan menyimpannya semua._

_tapi mulai saat ini, semuanya berubah._

_ketika halaman gersangnya ditumbuhi 1000 tangkai bunga, Claire akan berikan 999-nya untuk Gray._

_999 bunga, yang semua kelopak mekarnya disepuh warna cinta_.]

.

.

"Hihihi ... satu tangkai yang layu dan menghitam, biar untukku saja."

**.:.**

**a/n:** Harvest Moon ~Friends of Mineral Town~ (c) Natsume Inc. No copyright infringements are intended.


End file.
